A path light may refer to a light source that illuminates a pathway. By comparison, a room light, for example, may illuminate an entire room including a pathway. Path lights are typically utilized to illuminate a sidewalk or other path on the exterior of a home, or a particular path or hallway on the interior of the home, especially those that may not be properly illuminated by room lights. In a commercial setting, such as a movie theater, a path light may be utilized to illuminate stairways, corridors or paths to direct consumers to their seats or to an exit. A path light may include a variety of lighting sources and an ambient light sensor such that the path light illuminates only in dark conditions.
However, in some situations, the path light may be too bright for either user comfort or energy efficiency, or may be too dim to function properly. In this case, the intensity of the path light should take into consideration factors other than simply ambient light to balance user comfort, energy efficiency and proper function.